Back Into The Well
by Seelin
Summary: Catching Inuyasha with Kikyo has sent Kagome over the edge, and she leaves the Feudal Era for good. Sixteen years later, Kagome's daughter accidently reopens the sealed well and brings back haunting memories and new beginings for Kagome and her daughter.
1. Back Into The Well

**Back Into The Well **

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Inuyasha: How can anyone own me? I'm so unique.

(Silence)

Inuyasha: What?

Well, I guess you're right. I've never met, or even read about, anyone so obnoxious...

Shippo: Mean!

Sango: Rude.

Miroku: Sarcastic...

Inuyasha: What the hell?!

Shippo: He's selfish, too.

Inuyasha: I am not, runt!

Shippo: Are too!

Inuyasha: Come back here!

Shippo: Kagome! Inuyasha's picking on me again!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

**Chapter One:**

**Back into the Well**

"Dr. Kamata. Paging Dr. Kamata. Please come to the front desk," buzzed the intercom.

The hallways were full of patients being rushed to emergency rooms followed by worry-sick family members and friends. It was a busy day. An apartment building had caught fire and injured many people, but managed to only take the lives of a few. Burn victims were scattered throughout the large, white corridors. Some with minor burns, others with major third degree burns. One victim made it out of the fire with their life but the fire had scarred their face severely beyond recognition.

Dr. Kamata was currently attending to a three-year old girl who had third degree burns on her arm and legs. She had just finished wrapping the poor girl's wounds when the intercom paged for her.

Dr. Kamata looked at the girl and smiled. "What's your name?"

The young toddler had been crying silent tears and muttered from time to time about finding her mama. Her mother, unfortunately, hadn't made it out of the burning building. She looked up at Dr. Kamata and suddenly sucked in air as more tears flowed down her dirt stained face. "Rika," the girl stammered.

Dr. Kamata felt deep pity for the girl, "Well Rika, I have to leave for a moment. I'll be right back. So I want you to sit here and be a good girl."

Almost before Dr. Kamata finished speaking Rika let out a long, pitiful wail that could have caught the ears of every person in the hospital. Dr. Kamata sighed, not knowing what to do with the girl. Finally she looked back down at Rika, smiling.

"You wanna come with me Rika?"

The girl slowly nodded her head and reached her arms out to Dr. Kamata. She picked Rika up and carried her on her hip to the front desk.

The young nurse, who sat behind the large desk, looked up from a huge pile of paperwork. "Dr. Kamata, there's a phone call for you. It's your daughter."

Dr. Kamata groaned, not happy with the news the nurse had just given her. Still holding Rika with one arm she grabbed up the phone in which the nurse was holding up. She held the phone in the crook of her neck and used her other arm to support Rika. "Amaya, what is it now?! I'm really busy."

The voice on the other line was that of a young girl in her teenage years, "Mom, it's my birthday. You said you'd be here."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but I'm really busy with quite a few burn victims right now. An apartment complex just burned down an hour ago. I have no idea when I'll get home. Where's your father?"

"He's in the living room with the guests. I'll go get him," Amaya said with a sigh.

Dr. Kamata looked at the girl she was holding on her hip. She had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around the Dr. Kamata's waist.

Another voice, this time a deep, masculine voice answered, "Hey honey, what's keeping you?"

"I'm sorry Hojo. We're really packed here. I think I'll be pulling an all-nighter."

Hojo sighed, "I figured you'd be. Well, at least wish your daughter a happy birthday. I love you. See you tomorrow Kagome."

Amaya answered the phone again, "Mom, this is the third time you've missed my birthday. You miss all of my track meets and me and dad hardly ever see you."

Kagome hosted the young girl up onto her hip better, slightly waking her. "I know Amaya. But you know how things here are. There's nothing I can do."

Amaya sighed again, "Yeah. Ok, I have to get back to my party. I guess I'll see you when you get here, huh?"

"Yes. And I'll have your gift."

"Ok. Love you, bye."

The line was dead before Kagome could wish her a happy birthday. She understood that her daughter was upset with her not being there but it angered her that Amaya couldn't respect her work as a doctor.

Rika remained asleep as Kagome headed back to the room and laid the sleeping girl on the bed. She spoke to one of the nurses to keep an eye on her as she made her way to help with more burn victims.

Kagome ended up working until the wee hours of the morning. She had overseen almost a dozen patients and sent most of them home to get some rest. Overall, she was exhausted. She rounded up her things and headed out of the building. Kagome decided to catch the train home since it would get her there the fastest.

When she arrived at her house it was five o'clock in the morning. Luckily for her, it was a Sunday morning so she would be able to get some well-deserved sleep. She crept up the stairs and peeped into Amaya's room. She had the sheets strewn around her and twisted around her limbs. Kagome silently walked into the room and untangled the sheets, tucking her sleeping daughter in. She stared at her for a moment longer before moving noiselessly to her own bedroom in which she shared with Hojo.

The door was closed so she tried to open it without waking her husband. It creaked but Hojo was a very sound sleeper. She removed her clothing and slipped into a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed slowly, turned her back to Hojo, and fell into a deep slumber.

Amaya awoke the next morning and found her covers up to her chin. She knew her mom must have tucked her in when she got home last night because whenever she woke up her covers had made it to the floor. She sat up groggily trying to put a recap on what had happened the day before. '_Oh yea, birthday. Maybe Mom got me a car or something big,_' she thought to herself. Then she chuckled, '_Yeah, right._' Either way her mom owed her a birthday present, big or not. She lumbered over to her mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her hair was everywhere. She shrugged, figuring a nice shower would calm it down a bit. Her violet eyes flashed a deeper hue as light from her window hit the mirror reflecting into them. She winced at the sudden flash of light and rubbed her eyes. She trudged slowly into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

She walked out of the bathroom, drying her long raven locks with a towel, as the smell of breakfast cooking hit her senses. She inhaled the delicious sent and rushed to her room to throw on a decent pair of clothes. The only thing she had clean was a pink tank top and a light blue skirt. She shrugged, knowing that a shirt wasn't her usual garb but it was all that was there. She set upon the task of brushing her wild hair down so that it was as soft as silk. It was a strenuous task considering the fact that her hair went below her waist. She wanted to get it cut shorter but just didn't have the guts to go through with it. Although she did really consider it when it came time to put it up for track. Satisfied with her appearance she made her way downstairs, following the beautiful smell of breakfast.

Amaya wasn't surprised when she found her dad cooking. Her mom wasn't the best cook in the world, although she could whip up a pretty good cup of ramen.

Hojo looked up from the stove he was attending to, "Hey, hungry?"

She nodded and pulled out a chair and sat at the table. She stretched her neck out to see what he was cooking. Hojo caught the glimpse to see the food. He smiled, "I figured I'd try something new. If you were wondering what it is, it's an American dish including: eggs, waffles, bacon, and buttered toast. I found the recipe in this American cookbook. Hope you like it. Enjoy."

He placed plates on the table with all of the American food assorted on different dishes. There were already plates and silverware on the table so Amaya helped herself. She hadn't had any of it in a long while and was ready for a transition from rice and miso soup that her dad usually prepared for breakfast. Her mom walked down the stairs, clad in a bathrobe. She sniffed the air, "Bacon and eggs huh?"

Kagome sat down and put the different breakfast foods on her plate. Hojo turned of the stove and sat down at the table with the girls and served himself as well. They all ate in silence until Hojo started up a polite conversation with Kagome.

"So, you say an apartment building burned down last night?" he asked simply.

Kagome, not wanting to be reminded of the gruesome experience, nodded.

"Did everyone make it out ok?" he continued.

"There were a few unfortunates. But for the most part, they made it out ok."

"To bad you had to miss out on Amaya's sweet sixteen."

Kagome grimaced at her realization. She had told Amaya that she had a present for her, when in all actuality, she forgot. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting something so important. Amaya looked at her mom hopefully, also remembering what her mom had promised her. '_She probably expects something big too_," she thought. '_I know! I'll take her on a shopping spree. But first I'll spring my good news on her_.' Kagome was happy with herself for thinking of something at the spur of a moment. She was getting ready to tell Amaya her news before Hojo interrupted her.

"I have to leave to America for business tomorrow. I tried to get out of it but there's no one else to represent the company," he said sadly.

Kagome frowned at Hojo's unexpected news. "Oh," she said, glancing down at her plate.

"I was just getting ready to tell you guys that I took leave from the office for a week to go on vacation. I thought that maybe we could go to the beach or something."

Hojo sighed at the statement. Amaya had her jaw dropped open. She was used to her dad being away on business and her mom always busy with needy patients but...the beach! She groaned as her hopes were quickly raised and dropped at the same time.

Kagome was used to Hojo being away as well, not being as attached to him as she thought she should be. She rested her head on her hand as she processed all of the information. She looked back up at her family.

"Well, I guess that I could just take Amaya to the beach and have some quality mother daughter time. We can always do our family thing some other time, right?" Kagome suggested.

Hojo looked up, a little disappointed with not being able to spend time with his wife. He looked at Amaya then back at Kagome. "Ok, it is a good idea for you two to get in some bonding time. We'll just have to schedule a family vacation some other time. I'll be sure to pick up some gifts for you two."

Kagome and Amaya both smiled. They all finished their breakfasts and headed to finish their morning routines. Hojo had a meeting to attend that would last the rest of the day so he left soon after lunch was over. Kagome showered and got dressed. She figured that this was as good a time as any to tell her daughter about her birthday present.

Kagome found Amaya in her room, reading about Japan's history. She tapped on the door, attracting Amaya's attention.

"What're you reading?" Kagome asked, feigning ignorance.

Amaya looked up from her book, "A history book from school."

Kagome arched and eyebrow, "Why history? You're out of school for the summer."

"I don't know. It just intrigues me I guess," Amaya answered.

Amaya turned the page in the book. Kagome walked up and took the book from her hands, slamming it shut in the process.

"How bout today, while your dad's away, we go on a shopping spree?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Amaya, first shocked from her book being snatched away from her, gave a huge smile. "Sure."

Kagome set the book down on the bed and grabbed her daughter's hand, dragging her out of the room. "Don't worry about money, I'll take care of it. I just want you to have this day with me."

The two rushed down the stairs, grabbing purses and other such things on their way to the door. They had made it out of the door when Kagome's beeper began to vibrate at her hip where it was strapped onto her belt. Kagome stopped and pulled it off her belt and looked at the number. She sighed a deep and heavy sigh.

Amaya knew this sigh all to well and slumped back up the walkway and into the house. Kagome followed her disappointed daughter. She picked up the phone and dialed in the number that was displayed on her beeper.

The nurse answered the phone, "Community Hospital, this is Mai speaking, how may I help you?"

"It's Dr. Kamata, Mai. Why am I being called when I'm on vacation?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Two of the doctors have taken ill with the stomach flu and we have no one else to fill in for them. I'm sorry about your vacation Dr. Kamata," The nurse replied.

"Fine, I'll be in soon then." Kagome hung up the phone and looked for her daughter. She must have taken off up the stairs to her room. Kagome had not time to console her so she grabbed her jacket. She walked up to the stairway, "I'll be home tonight. I'm sorry about this. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She was answered by silence. Kagome left the house, leaving her distraught daughter to herself.

Amaya waited until her mom had disappeared around a corner before making her way to the family shrine. Her grandmother had died a couple of years back due to some type of cancer and her grandfather had passed a while before that, leaving the shrine in the care of her mom. The shrine had always been Amaya's world away from the world. It was there she could find peace and solitude when she was upset or just needed time to think.

She walked past the big tree, gliding her hand along the bark as she passed by. She went into the shrine and sat down on the well's edge. Her mother lectured her about going into the shrine and forbade her from ever removing the seals that were arranged all over the well's covered surface.

Amaya was annoyed with all of her mom's broken promises and finally decided to go against her. Besides, no harm could come from taking off a few sheets of old paper. She took the seals off of the well one by one, finding it quite enjoyable to do something out of the ordinary. Finally when she took the last seal off, she crumbled it up and tossed it away. When she tried to move the well's covering away she was disappointed to find that it had been boarded shut. She sighed and scooted into the middle of the covered well, lying face up to think about how everything in her life was so dull and plain.

She didn't expect the old wood to suddenly give way under her weight and fall into the newly opened well. She didn't expect to fall into a world that was not her own. She didn't expect to find someone at the other side, waiting for her.

**---Oh yay! Well, let me know what you think of my new story! Puh puh puh please! **

Inuyasha: Why the hell would anybody reply to this piece of shit?

Well at least I thought it was good...

Inuyasha: And what the hell's up with Kagome staying in the future?!

Why do you all of a sudden care?

Inuyasha: I don't I just don't appreciate you taking my shard detector away from me.

I wouldn't say...

Kagome: Inuyasha! Is that all I am? Sit! Sit! Sit!

He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut does he?

Kagome: (Staring in Inuyasha size hole) Obviously not.

**Next Chapter:** Amaya finds herself in another world. Maybe not another world, but another time. Aiko, a miko, finds her and takes her to a nearby village. How will Amaya react to her new surroundings full of demons and other monstrous things waiting to jump out at her?

Kagome comes home to find her daughter missing and the well reopened. What will she do when she finds that her past has finally come back to haunt her?


	2. Dreamland

**Back Into The Well**

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. but they just happen to be pawns in my story.

Everyone: Pawns?

Yes, pawns.

Sango: What do you mean by that?

I mean that I can make you do what ever I want, when I want.

Miroku: Can you make me touch Sango?

No.

Sango: You hentai! Don't touch me!

Come on Sango. We'll go ask Kaede to make you some prayer beads for him.

Miroku: Wait...What?

**Chapter Two:**

**Dreamland**

The sound of birds was the one thing to wake Amaya. Dazed, she sat up and looked around. At first she had trouble remembering where she was but then, when she felt a lump begin to form on her head, she remembered that she had fallen into the old well. Muttering curses she looked for a way out of the well. She looked up and saw the shrine, and around the shrine was a small glow. There was no way out of the well. Amaya yelled for help but there was no one around to hear her. She was stuck at the bottom of a well. '_I'm going to stuck down here foreve_r,' Amaya thought. '_Mom won't get home for a while and dad's gone to America._' She then began imagining what would happen if her mom worked for a few days and she was left down there to rot. Not happy with her circumstances she began to yell and scream, hoping that a passerby would hear her pleas for help. She waited a few minutes to see if she was heard, but no one came. Finally she yelled her lungs out, "**HELP**!"

Luckily for Amaya, her last call for help was heard. It was a young girl around the age of fifteen years or so who was within earshot of Amaya. The girl was tall for her age with almond eyes and long black hair, which was tied, loosely behind her back. Curious, she walked over to the shrine. It was fairly new, having been erected about ten years ago. It seemed normal enough. The only thing odd about the shrine was that no one came to it. The girl opened the shrines door and looked about. There was no one there. Convinced that she was hearing things, the girl turned her back and started to leave.

"Hello, is someone out there?" a voice called.

The girl, surprised to find anyone other than herself in the shrine, turned back to the well where the voice seemed to have originated. The girl peeped down into the well and caught sight of a girl dressed in strange clothing.

"How did you get down there, Miss?" the girl asked.

Amaya looked up at a face peering down at her. "I fell. Please, there's no way out of here. Can you help me?"

The girl nodded, "Hold on, I will fetch a vine."

"Ok, hurry. I'm starving," Amaya called back.

The girl left the shrine in search of something long and sturdy enough to support the strange girl's weight. To her avail she found a vine hanging loosely off a tree branch. The girl had to jump to reach it but was successful in her attempts. She deemed the vine worthy and carried it, slung over her shoulder, back to the shrine. She entered the shrine and neared the well.

"Step back, I'm lowering the vine," The girl said.

Amaya stepped back and sure enough a long vine was lowered down into the well. She tugged on it to make sure it was secure.

"Be patient please. I'm tying it off so that you may climb up," the girl chided.

The girl tied the end of the vine around the bottom of the well since there was no other sturdy object to support someone's weight around. She then looked back down into the well assuring the strange girl that it was all right to climb up.

Amaya tugged on the vine again, just to be certain that she wasn't going to fall back down into the well once she neared the top. She then began her climb up the vine and out of the well. The girl reached out her hand to help Amaya out.

Amaya sat on the edge of the well and looked around. This shrine wasn't the shrine she remembered. It was cleaner and had lighted candles decorated about the room. She looked at the girl and arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, why are you dressed up like that?" Amaya asked.

The girl looked down at her clothing, "Like what?"

"Like a shrine priestess," Amaya stated.

The girl stifled a giggle, "I am a miko. I thought it was just your clothing but you are a strange girl."

Amaya looked at her clothes and shrugged, thinking that a skirt was a little weird for her tastes.

"My name is Aiko," the girl said bowing.

Amaya laughed, "You're for real about being a miko? My name's Amaya."

Aiko nodded, "Yes, I am really a miko. That is a pretty name, Amaya. It means night rain."

"Yeah, I know." Amaya said. She looked around the shrine, still confused about it's new appearance. "Well, it was nice meeting you Miss miko. But I have to wake up from my dream now."

Aiko gave Amaya a strange look, "Dream? This is no dream."

Amaya smiled, "Sure it is. The shrine's really old and dusty. Plus," she said looking outside, "there isn't a forest outside it either."

"I'm sorry Miss Amaya, but this is no dream. Maybe you hit your head on your decent." Aiko informed her.

Amaya rubbed the lump on her head. "Uh huh. That's nice, but this is a dream and as soon as I wake up you'll disappear."

Aiko, annoyed with Amaya's story of a dream world, walked over to her and gave her a hard pinch on her arm.

"Ouch!" Amaya cried. "What was that for?"

"That proves that this is now dream but reality. You need to learn how to differentiate between the two," Aiko said tersely.

Amaya crossed her arms on her chest and gave Aiko a mean look. "Fine. If this isn't a dream then where am I?"

"We are just outside of my village," Aiko answered. "Where are you from, if you aren't from here?"

"I'm from Tokyo. My house has a shrine behind it; that's where I was. Instead of a forest there are streets and other houses."

"I've never seen a place such as the one you described." Aiko said.

"What do you mean you've never heard of such a place? That's how it looks everywhere." Amaya looked at Aiko confusedly. "Next thing you know you'll say that you've never seen a car."

"A car?" Aiko tilted her head. "What's that?"

Amaya looked shocked, "You're kidding, right?"

Aiko looked around, "No, I do not kid."

Amaya laughed nervously, "Ok, maybe you're not kidding then. So, what year is this?"

"We are currently in the Feudal Era," Aiko stated.

Amaya walked outside and looked around a bit, "Huh. Feudal Era you say? I've read about that. Samurais and stuff."

Aiko followed her outside, "You have no idea Miss Amaya. I think it would be best if you followed me to my village."

She gestured her had towards the village's location and began to walk ahead, intending Amaya to follow. Amaya stood there for a second and followed Aiko closely. They only made it a little ways before Amaya gasped and stopped.

Aiko quickly turned around, "What is it Miss Amaya?"

Amaya walked over to the huge tree she knew so well. "This is the tree from my house, near the shrine. Wow."

Aiko eyed Amaya warily, "Come Miss Amaya, we must hurry."

She quickened the pace, leaving Amaya staring at the tree in disbelief. She had to run to catch up with Aiko. Aiko glanced back over her shoulder at the girl. '_This must be the one they always told me about. She wears strange clothing and has strange manners. It must be her_,' thought Aiko. '_I wonder how she has retained her youth, and where her memories have gone._' Her thoughts were interrupted when Amaya let out a volley of questions.

"How old are you Aiko?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Wow, I just turned sixteen. You seem young to be a miko."

"I've been trained since I was a child, no older than five."

"How come no one visits the shrine?"

Aiko paused, "I alone attend to the shrine. Villagers feel that the place has a bad aura about it. The elders...they have bad memories of it. It is my duty to keep the candles lit in honor of a passed friend." She continued walking her quick pace.

"You seem very lonely. Don't you have any friends?" Amaya asked, keeping up with the estranged miko.

"Being a shrine maiden requires a high quantity of patience and solitude," Aiko answered solemnly.

Amaya caste her gaze down upon the forest floor as she thought about the girl's misfortune. She then quickly brightened up. She ran in front of Aiko and her arm out in front of her, gesturing for Aiko to stop. "How about I be your friend? Everyone needs a friend."

Aiko smiled at Amaya's kind gesture. No one had offered to be her friend. Because being a shrine maiden required so much concentration, the villagers kept their children away from her. They did it in respect for her position. Above all, Aiko was a little surprised but nonetheless enthused about the offer. "I accept your offer Amaya."

They continued their way to the village side by side, each asking one another questions about themselves. Along the lines of favorite colors and other things that Aiko had never heard of. So, Amaya explained them all to her.

They reached the entrance of the village a few minutes later as Amaya was explaining the functions of a radio. Amaya stopped and took the village in. It was strange to her. There were houses lined up along a dirt road with villagers doing daily chores and children chasing each other merrily. Aiko led the way into the village. Amaya followed her silently as villagers paused to look at her. They began to mumble to one another, which made Amaya quite uncomfortable. She turned her gaze so that she looked at nothing but the road ahead of her.

Aiko stopped at a house that was larger than the others. She pushed the sliding door aside and gestured for Amaya to go inside. Amaya walked into the house, followed by Aiko. They both stood at the entrance waiting. Aiko didn't go any further into the house and Amaya figured that it would be rude to do so as well. A second later a middle age woman ran out from another room with her arms outstretched.

"Aiko! It's been a long time," said the woman excitedly. She finished hugging Aiko and turned to face Amaya. She stared at her for a moment before speaking. "You look so familiar, and you wear clothing similar to that of..." she stopped.

Aiko grabbed Amaya's hand and introduced her, "Mama, this is Amaya. Amaya, this is my mother Sango."

Amaya bowed politely. Sango still eyed her with suspicion. "Where are you from Amaya? Judging from your clothing you are not from this village."

Amaya shook her head, "No, Sango. I'm from the future. Or at least I think I am. It still seems as if this is a dream."

Sango gasped. "You, you're from the future you say? How did you get here?" she asked excitedly.

Aiko answered for her, "I found her in the well Mama. Like the girl you told me about. I thought she might be her so I brought her to you."

Amaya was more confused than ever, "Wait, what girl? What are you guys talking about?"

Sango grabbed Amaya by her arms and looked pleadingly into her eyes, "Do you, by chance, know a Higurashi Kagome?"

"She's my mom." Amaya said coolly. "How...how do you know her?"

Sango let go of Amaya's arms and walked to the middle of the room and sat down. She gestured for the girls to do the same. "Tell me of your mother."

"Well," Amaya started, "she's a doctor and she's married. That's pretty much all there is to tell."

Sango looked a little disappointed, "She never told you about us, about this place?"

Amaya had a shocked look on her face, "So you're saying she was here?"

Sango nodded, "I don't understand why she did not tell you. I still don't even understand why she left so suddenly and never came back." Sango then began to look at the ground and didn't speak anymore.

Aiko filled Amaya in on where her mother had left off. She told Amaya everything that her mother had told her so many times. She told her of the shikon shards, the quests, the friends they had made, and...Inuyasha. Amaya soaked up everything Aiko told her. Sango sat listening to a story being retold.

"I never knew that my mom led such an exciting life. I always thought that she was just an average person," Amaya said.

The reed door was pulled aside by a man who had a monk's attire. Aiko ran over to him, "Father, you've returned home."

Sango got up off of the floor and rushed over to her husband, "Miroku, you've been gone to long this time. I hope you exterminated the demon properly, or will I have to go and finish the job myself."

Miroku laughed nervously, "No, I think I took care of it." He glanced over Sango's shoulder at the guest in his house, "Who's this?"

Sango smiled, "That is Amaya, Kagome's daughter."

Miroku's face brightened, "Kagome's daughter? Has Kagome finally returned?"

Sango's smile faded into a frown, "I'm afraid she hasn't."

He walked over to where Amaya sat on the floor, "How did you arrive here?"

"I fell through the well. It was boarded shut and had seal scrolls all over it." Amaya answered.

"I feel as though she didn't want anyone to come in or get out," Sango said.

_Present Time_

Kagome arrived home at about twelve that night. She sighed and walked into the house, hoping that Amaya would still be awake so that she could talk to her. Kagome ascended the stairs and entered Amaya's room. No one was there, which was extremely odd. She checked the bathroom and after that, every room in the house but there was no sign of Amaya. Kagome was frantic with worry. She then remembered the shrine and that it was one of Amaya's favorite places to sneak out to.

She ran out to the shrine and found the shrine's door open. She ran inside and looked around but no Amaya. Then something caught her eye. Little crumbled pieces of paper were scattered on the floor which meant one thing, that they had been removed from the well. She ran over to the well's edge, finding that the boards had been broken. Kagome sat down with her back to the edge of the well. She was hyperventilating. All of her memories of the past, things she didn't want her daughter to know, her daughter would find all of these things out. Then the memories of wandering demons ran through her mind. Amaya didn't know anything about demons or their ways. Kagome realized what she had to do. And that was to descend into the well and find her daughter, before something else found her first.

Gathering her courage, Kagome jumped into the well. She passed through time into the past, the Feudal Era.

_Feudal Era_

Kagome was nervous and shaking. She had a hard time climbing the vine due to her sudden feeling of weakness. She assumed that Amaya used the vine when she arrived here. She wondered who had helped her, a friend or foe. She noticed the shrine that was built around the well. She gave a small smile, knowing it was in her honor.

Kagome ran towards the direction of the village of her memories. The distance seemed shorter than she remembered. When she got to the village's entrance, she slowed her pace to a walk. The villagers pointed and exclaimed at the sight of her. One of the villagers ran to a large house at the center of the village. Kagome hoped that her daughter was here and not in the clutches, or the stomach, of some scheming demon.

She figured that the large house belonged to a village elder since a villager had run there to inform the residents of her arrival. She wasn't surprised to see her daughter walk out of the house, but was surprised to see two of her old and dearest friends follow her.

Sango walked a few steps towards Kagome before giving a questioning glance. Kagome smiled and had tears rolling down her face, "Yes Sango, it's me. Kagome."

Sango ran over to her and slapped her hard on the cheek. Kagome turned to face Sango in shock at her sudden, violent action. Before she could respond she was in Sango's embrace. Sango cried silent tears, "Why Kagome? Why did you leave us?"

Kagome returned the embrace full heartedly, "I'm so sorry Sango. I...I had no choice."

Miroku ran over and hugged Kagome as well. He too asked about Kagome's sudden departure from their time. Aiko came out of the house and watched as old friends were reunited with Kagome.

Sango straightened herself out, "Kagome, I'm married to Miroku now! And over there," she said pointing to Aiko, "is my daughter. She is a miko as you were."

Amaya and Aiko walked over to their mothers. Kagome grabbed Amaya and squeezed her tightly. "You most likely know that this is my daughter."

"Yes, Aiko found her in the well," Miroku explained.

Kagome was in disbelieve over Sango and Miroku's union. She only remembered a letch and a demon exterminator. But now they seemed to be a happy couple. Sango's curiosity got the better of her, "Who is your husband? Amaya's father?"

Kagome had a downcast gaze and looked at Sango with a smile, "Do you remember Hojo?"

Sango laughed, "Oh, the boy who was always pining over you? I never thought you two would hit it off. Especially after Inuyasha."

Sango had hit Kagome's soft spot but Kagome refused to show her weakness towards him. "Speaking of which where is he?"

"He left after you disappeared. I've heard tales of him gathering the remainder of the shards," Miroku informed her.

"Oh, well where's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He used to live with us until not to long ago. He's on a quest to find Inuyasha now that he's older. He left about two years ago," Sango said.

"And Kirara?"

"I sent her with him. To keep him safe."

Miroku grabbed his daughter's shoulders. "Let's go inside, we all have much to discuss."

They all followed him into the house where they regaled each other with stories of their lives. Little did they know that the scent had caught the nose of a familiar half dog demon.

**---Finished. Well, with the chapter anyways. Please review to it!!! Tell me what you think!!!**

Inuyasha: Finally, you brought me into the story. Bought' time wench.

Haven't you experienced my wrath already?

Inuyasha: Payback's a bitch, bitch!

Miroku: Inuyasha, watch your language. There are children present.

Shippo: Yeah! I could learn from your bad habits.

Inuyasha: Shut up brat! As for you monk, you have no right to talk, grabbing women.

Shippo: Kagome, Inuyasha's picking on me!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

**Next Chapter:** Inuyasha catches Kagome's scent and finds that she has returned, but not alone. Kagome tells her secret to Sango.


	3. The Weakness

**Back Into The Well**

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: Inu is not mine...I have no claim over him. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I think you all got the point of this disclaimer.

**A/N: **It's been awhile. Sorry about that. I've been on vacation and writing my other story. I wonder if people even like it...Oh well I like writing it so it doesn't matter!

Shippo: I like it!

Inuyasha: Shut up twerp, you're just sucking up so she'll make you a grown up.

I actually intend to make him older. It is like sixteen years later. He can't just stay little.

Kagome: Can you make Inuyasha nice?

Inuyasha: What the hell woman. I am nice. Now get back to detecting shards!

I see your point.

Sango: And can you make Miroku change his lecherous ways?

Miroku: No, please, I like my lecherous ways.

**Chapter Three:**

**The Weakness**

_Feudal Era: Northern Lands_

Inuyasha had been in a battle with a ferocious spider demon. Shippo, who had grown much stronger during his years with Inuyasha, assisted him by using his Foxfire. Kirara attacked the demon from above.

Inuyasha had been following the rumor of a shard that lay in the possession of a spider demon. Shippo, Kirara, and he had been passing through a village at the time. The villagers noted him to be the infamous hanyou and stopped him in the middle of the streets. They begged him to rid their village of a formidable spider demon. Inuyasha questioned if this demon might possess a fragment of the jewel but they shook their heads in dismay. He was only interested in finding shards so he pressed to continue on. Shippo, on the other hand, urged Inuyasha to help them. Reluctantly, he agreed.

Inuyasha didn't need help to slay the demon. It was effortless work, but the task seemed to move along quicker with help. Inuyasha seemed to have become a better team fighter over the years. Since he was unable to sense shards he relied on more primitive methods to detect them. One was relying on rumors, which mostly led him on wild goose chases, the other was by using the shards he had collected to find other shards imbedded in a demon's flesh. He would scan a dead demon's body with a shard until it would glow, letting Inuyasha know that there was another shard hidden inside.

He took a shard out of a small vial where he kept the fragments he had collected. Slowly he moved the shard all along the body, hoping there would be a shard inside. There was no luck for him today. Angered, he kicked the dead demon's body.

They returned to the village where villagers cheered for their saviors. The village elder came out to thank Inuyasha and the others. He held up a small, folded cloth in his hand. He unfolded it to reveal a rather large jewel fragment. Inuyasha growled, demanding why they had not told him sooner. The villagers backed away, repelled by his sudden anger. They told him that they did not want the hanyou to take the fragment without doing something in return for them. He growled louder and snatched the fragment away. Shippo made up for Inuyasha's anger by bowing to the village elder, wishing him a good day and many thanks for the jewel fragment.

They started on their trek again after Shippo heard another rumor about the spider demon that had a shard. They left the village with haste, due north. The wind was strong and blew warm air from the south. The group welcomed the warmth, for it was harshly cold in the northern lands. Kirara, who had been carrying Shippo, stopped suddenly.

Inuyasha snarled, "C'mon. We've gotta get this shard before the storm hits us."

Shippo beckoned for Kirara to move but the fire cat did not budge. Instead, she lifted her nose and began to sniff the air.

"She probably just smells Sango's scent. The gust is coming from the south," Shippo said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, too. He smelled Sango's scent but another familiar scent as well. He could vaguely recognize the scent because he hadn't smelt it in so long. He turned around, facing south, and inhaled the air. Convinced, he changed his direction. He hopped on Kirara's back behind Shippo and told her to head back to the village as fast as she could.

_Feudal Era: Village_

Kagome and the others had caught up as much as they could. She told them of her life in the future; being a doctor, a wife, and a mother was hard work. Sango nodded and agreed. Kagome's story was good, but not the one everyone wanted to hear.

Miroku nodded politely, "All in all Lady Kagome, the tale of your life in the future is fascinating but I think I speak for everyone when I ask why you left."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She looked around to see everyone anxious to here about what happened. In her mind, she tried to piece together the scene of her departure. She had suppressed the memory for so long that she could not remember much of what had happened. Finally she looked down, folding her hands in her lap.

She looked back up, "I had to leave."

Sango squinted her face in confusion, "And you could not have told us before you departed?"

Kagome's words were few, "I...I...was scared."

"Scared," questioned Amaya.

"Angry," Kagome corrected herself. "I was angry and upset."

"But why?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked back down at her lap, "I saw Inuyasha..."

Sango looked over to Miroku who understood his wife's thoughts. He stood up and took Amaya and Aiko out of the house, making it more comfortable for Kagome to tell her tale. Sango got up and walked with them to make sure they were a good distance away from the house. She nodded and gave a small smile before sitting down to listen to Kagome's story.

"Well, I had to leave as I said before. I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were kissing..."

_Flashback_

A younger version of our current Kagome could be seen strolling through the woods. She tugged her empty backpack closer to herself as a chill ran down her spine. She had a bad feeling, but couldn't quite figure out why. _'Maybe something bad is going to happen.' _She looked around her but spotted no sign of danger. Soon, after completely checking her surroundings she started to head towards the well once again.

"Food, first aid, umm...clothes," Kagome could be heard counting out the things she would be bringing back from her time.

As she neared the well she stopped. _'I could have sworn I heard giggling. Why did it sound so familiar?'_ she asked herself. Curious, she walked over to a clearing in the woods, a little ways off from the well. She heard a rustling in the bushes and a crack of twigs. She silently moved a leafy branch out of her way to get a better view. _'Inuyasha?!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind. _'Why...' _

Unfortunately, her question was answered when she spotted the source of the giggle, Kikyo. Kagome stood there in shock. She was unable to move any of her limbs, like she was paralyzed. Suddenly she realized that she really was paralyzed and could see Kikyo's soul skimmers holding her. Kikyo was doing this on purpose and had set a trap for her.

Kikyo looked Kagome's way, knowing exactly where she was, and gave a small, evil smile. Inuyasha had his arms around Kikyo's waist with a look that he knew exactly what he was doing. Kikyo looked up into his eyes and kissed him deeply with a hungry passion. Inuyasha kissed her back with that same hunger, each fulfilling the other's need to be loved.

Kagome wanted to run, but being paralyzed, she could do no such thing. So instead, she did the only thing she could, and that was to cry. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Rather than minutes, time seemed to go by like hours before the pair had finished kissing. She reached up to wipe her tears away when she noticed that she had control of her limbs once again. Now, instead of being sad, she was seething with anger. She clutched the shard that lay against her neck and yanked it off. She threw it up in the air once and caught it again. She aimed and then chucked the shard at Inuyasha's head. It hit its target and caused Inuyasha to abruptly turn around while rubbing his head. He didn't look that surprised to see Kagome standing there. This only angered Kagome more.

"Fine, take the damn thing! I'm leaving. Let her replace me since that's what you most obviously want!" She screamed before she dashed off to the well, never to return.

_End Flashback_

Kagome had started to cry her silent tears. Sango hugged her friend and soothed her.

"Oh Kagome. I guess I understand now why you left so suddenly. I wish I had been there to help," Sango said. She felt deeply for her friend.

Kagome sniffled and smiled, "I bet he'd be dead if you had been there."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, you're probably right. Serves the bastard right."

"Well, that's it. That's why I left and didn't return...until now," Kagome said while standing up and smoothing out her shirt.

Sango was still not satisfied. "Still, that doesn't explain why you didn't come back. I mean you could have come back. I don't understand why you didn't."

Kagome knelt back down, "I was scared to return. I thought I would come back after a week. That week turned into a month, and that month turned into years."

Both women stood up simultaneously. Sango led the way to the door and gestured for everyone to come back inside.

Everything was calm now. Kagome had told Sango of her unfortunate event, which she would soon tell Miroku, who would in turn tell their daughter, who would most likely tell Amaya.

Kagome had agreed to stay for the remainder of the week since she had the week of anyway. Amaya was very happy to actually to spend quality time with her mother. It had been to long since they were able to even spend a full hour together. Kagome had taken Amaya out into the woods for a walk and Amaya had placed her mother in a very difficult position.

"So mom, tell me about this Inuyasha. What's he like?" Amaya asked.

Kagome stopped, unprepared for this particular question. "Well, he is a half demon. And he is a jerk. That's all I can tell you about him."

Amaya eyed her mother, actually knowing better. "Uh huh. I've heard differently. Tell the truth."

"Heard differently from who?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry mom, I'm sworn to secrecy," Amaya said smiling sweetly.

"Ok, since you seem to know so much I suppose I'll tell you a little about how I remember him," Kagome said. She stopped their walk and they sat down under a tree as a gentle wind blew around them. "He is a half dog demon. He's very strong and agile. He has two little doggy ears and long silver hair."

Amaya was not at all satisfied with her mother's description, "Mom, when I ask what he's like I mean what's his personality like."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, ok I'll tell you then. He was loud, obnoxious, sarcastic, arrogant, selfish, pompous, and rude. I don't think I could describe him any better. Did I mention that he was a jerk?"

Amaya shook her head, "I guess he did something really hurtful to you. Didn't he Mom? You don't have to tell me because I already know what happened. I suppose it's a good thing that you met daddy then huh?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter. She was almost an adult but still a child in many ways. Parts of her wanted to tell her the truth herself but she was glad that she already knew. "Yeah, I am glad I met your father. If I didn't then you wouldn't be here then would you?"

Amaya shook her head, "No. I guess I wouldn't."

They continued their walk for the better part of an hour before they decided to call it a day. They headed back to the village before dusk. Aiko greeted her new friend and took Amaya to her house for dinner. They all dined and swapped stories the rest of the night.

It had come time for Kagome and Amaya to return back to their time. Sango, Miroku, and Aiko were all reluctant to see their friends go but waved goodbye for they had promised to return the following weekend under the condition that Inuyasha was not to be there. Kagome wanted nothing to do with the hanyou and everyone knew that well.

Miroku was worried that Inuyasha might hear of Kagome's return and rush to see her. He was always returning to the village to see if they had heard from her. It was only after five years that he stopped coming back as often. But he always came back to ask. Sango had advised her husband and daughter not to tell Kagome Inuyasha's comings or she might be scared away and not ever come back.

Sango looked over to her husband, "What should we do if Inuyasha does return?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose we'll have to think of something to send him on his way. There's a strong wind blowing north and that is where Inuyasha is currently seeking shards. I'm afraid that he'll catch her scent and come running here."

"Yes, I noticed that as well and figured the same. The only thing we can do is to tell him the truth that he is not wanted." Sango said.

"It won't matter. After waiting for so long, he won't leave here without seeing her. And I'm sure the fact that Kagome has a child will disturb him deeply." Miroku stated.

Aiko had accompanied Kagome and Amaya to the well and was now returning. Sango grabbed her daughter's arm and they all headed back to the hut. Miroku opened the screed door and stepped inside. He looked up only to find one angry hanyou.

"So," Inuyasha started, "where is she?"

**---Ok. Well that's it for now. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait but I was busy working on my other story, so yea...I hope you enjoy this chapter and review many many times. Lol.**

Inuyasha: Wait...what other story?

My other story with you in it.

Inuyasha: Oh...well if it has me in it then I guess it's all right.

Kagome: How egotistical.

Inuyasha: Cool, so what is it about?

Well, you die an untimely death and...

Inuyasha: Wait...I die? What the hell's up with that? I mean I can't die. The story is called Inuyasha.

I'm kidding. I wouldn't kill somebody with cute puppy dog-ears.

Kagome: They are cute aren't they?

Yes, they are. (Fondles his ears)

Inuyasha: Leave my ears alone you stupid bitches!

Kagome, can you do the honors?

Kagome: My pleasure. Sit boy!

**Next Chapter: **Inuyasha makes a visit into the future and gets quite a few surprises. And quite a few surprises are in store for the readers as well.


	4. Surprises

**Back Into The Well**

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: I don't own any half Inu-youkai, only two kitty cats.

Inuyasha: How come in all of the past chapters I've been sat? What's up with that?

You deserved every single one.

Shippo: Ha ha!

Inuyasha: Why you little brat. Get back here!

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: K...Kagome...

Assume the position. You know what's coming.

**Chapter Four:**

**Surprises**

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed over his chest; an angry expression was plastered on his face. Shippo sat with Kirara on his lap against the wall of the house, off to the side and out of Inuyasha's way. Inuyasha began tapping his clawed foot on the floor impatiently.

Irritated by Miroku's dumbfounded expression, Inuyasha asked again, "Where is she?"

Miroku's senses came back to him, "When did you return Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, instantly annoyed by Miroku's attempt to get around his question, "Not long ago. So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Sango and Aiko had walked into the house after Miroku and were just as surprised to find Inuyasha there as Miroku was. Aiko interrupted the conversation by running up to Inuyasha.

"Uncle Inuyasha!" she squealed with glee. "Shippo, Kirara, you all have returned." She jumped and began squeezing Inuyasha before releasing him and running over to Shippo. She ran back over to Inuyasha, "Did you bring me back anything this time?" Inuyasha could not help but to smile.

Inuyasha shared a bond with the young girl. It was strange enough though. Miroku had been off exorcising some demon when Sango was going through labor. The midwife was already busy with a younger woman who was having troubles giving birth to a large baby boy. Inuyasha had no choice but to help Sango through the birthing process. Miroku had still not returned for several more weeks so Inuyasha helped Sango out as much as he could. Finally when Miroku returned Inuyasha left soon afterwards but whenever he returned he brought a small gift to Aiko.

Inuyasha produced the small vial that contained the jewel shards. He opened the vial and grabbed her hand, dropping its contents into her opened palm. He then closed her palm around the jewel shards and stepped back. "It's your job to purify that. Keep it with you at all times."

Aiko opened her hand to reveal an almost complete jewel. She looked at it for a second before recognizing what it really was. "This...this is the Jewel of Four Souls. Why are you giving it to me?"

Inuyasha looked at her parents as they eyed him strangely. "I'm lending it to you. You protect it now, along with your parent's help. I'll be back for it."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed before gently pushing her aside and stepping up to Miroku and Sango.

Sango wasn't exactly sure what Inuyasha was up to but she had a pretty good idea, "Why are you leaving it with her? What if some demon comes and tries to gain possession of it?"

Inuyasha resumed his cool outward look, "She'll be fine. Besides, I'll have it finished soon so you won't have to worry about it much longer." He then resumed his questioning of Miroku, "Now tell me what I want to know."

Miroku sighed before answering Inuyasha's demands, "She's gone. She doesn't want to see you."

Inuyasha's only retort was a deep, throaty growl. He glared daggers at Miroku before asking one last time, "Where? I need to see her."

Miroku knew that he was going to tell Inuyasha of Kagome's whereabouts but he thought it right to properly warn him, "You know where she is. But don't expect her to be the same girl you left behind, her life has changed beyond recognition."

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes.

He walked out of the house leaving everyone to discuss what had just happened. Kirara jumped from Shippo's lap to Sango's shoulder as Shippo stood up. Sango cooed to her little friend as Kirara purred and happily rubbed her head on Sango's neck. Shippo walked over to them, hugging both of them before getting serious.

"Well, I don't think things will have such a great outcome," Shippo stated.

Miroku nodded, "I agree. I suppose we'll have to intervene at some point to fix things. You know those two always needed a little push in the right direction."

Sango and Shippo laughed a little. "There's not much to do now except wait for him to come back," Sango said.

_Present Time_

Inuyasha landed in Kagome's time on one knee. He jumped out of the well and checked out his surroundings, quickly adjusting his senses to avoid being knocked out by the overwhelming smells and sounds. He looked at the house and made sure that no one saw him as he dashed up and jumped onto the windowsill of Kagome's room.

The furniture was different and had been moved around. He opened the window silently and stepped in. He inhaled the scent and found that it was different. It had Kagome's smell mingled with it but it wasn't Kagome's actual scent. He began to look through the room. He stopped at a desk and saw a picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it. He saw Kagome hugging a younger girl that looked a lot like Kagome. He immediately presumed it to be a younger sister of Kagome's and continued to look through the room.

Amaya walked up the steps to her room, weary from her travel home. She walked into her room without noticing Inuyasha and fell back onto her bed. Inuyasha stayed silent and didn't make a move. He was confused that this young girl was in Kagome's room but then figured that she had given this room up for the young girl. Amaya let out a sigh and looked over at Inuyasha calmly. She looked back at the ceiling and then quickly at Inuyasha before bellowing a scream for all to hear. She picked up a journal from her bed and hurled it at Inuyasha. It hit home and knocked him unconscious.

Thumping could be heard as Kagome charged up the stairs. "MOOOM!!!" "MOM!" Amaya screamed. Kagome stopped at the doorway, in shock. She didn't want to believe what she saw but he was there and he was starting to get up. Amaya jumped from the bed and ran over to her mother.

"Do something Mom. I'll go get a bat," Amaya said before running out of the room.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and picked up the object that had rendered him unconscious. He looked at it then dropped it on the floor. He looked at Kagome who stood petrified to the spot. He started to walk over to her before Amaya charged into the room with a baseball bat yelling. She swung the bat but it didn't hit its target. Instead, the target grabbed the bat and squeezed it, which broke the wooden bat into a million splintered pieces. Amaya stepped back, amazed by the brute force.

Kagome did the only thing that came to her mind, and that was to sit him. "Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Inuyasha dropped to the floor with triple impact. He lay there for a few brief seconds before recovering and standing up. He took a step closer to Kagome, saying her name softly. Amaya stood protectively in front of her mother, her arms outstretched.

"Stay away you freak!" Amaya yelled defensively.

Inuyasha took another step forward and moved the girl aside. Amaya did not want to confront the freakishly strong foe so she stood to the side to watch in fear as to what would happen to her mother.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arms, "Why? Why did you leave me?" he pleaded.

Rage overcame Kagome as she wrenched her arm from his grasp. She slapped him mightily on the face, "You know exactly why I left!"

Inuyasha grabbed at his swelling cheek, "Dammit wench, I don't know what your talking about!"

Kagome's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, I'm sure you don't. Something happened didn't it? Is that why you're back? So I could help you finish the damn thing?"

His eyes searched hers in confusion. He searched his mind and found nothing. "What the hell do you mean something happened?"

"Like you don't know," Kagome growled, "She died and now you need me."

"Who died?" Inuyasha asked calmly. "What do you think happened?"

A tear had fallen down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha tried to wipe it away but was repaid by having his hand smacked away. "Like you don't remember. Maybe it's been so long that you've been through to many people to remember. The dead bitch you left me for."

Inuyasha was as confused as ever, there was nothing with Kikyo. She had died soon after Kagome left and he hadn't even seen her since he was with Kagome last.

"Kagome," he started, "I don't know anything about that? As for Kikyo, she died right after you left for the well."

Kagome did not, for an instance, believe anything that he had to say. Instead she cocked her head to the side, "Oh really. I'm sure that's it."

"Why don't you believe me?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Give me one reason to Inuyasha. I saw you and Kikyo in the woods, she planned it and you were right there scheming with her. You looked me dead in the eye. So tell me, why should I believe you?" Kagome asked.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, you think I'd forget? Leave Inuyasha. Leave me and my daughter in peace," Kagome caught herself to late.

"Daughter?" Inuyasha asked before he turned to face Amaya who was watching the whole scene with her mouth open. "Who's?"

"Mine," answered Kagome, "and Hojo's."

"That boy? You replaced me with him?!" Inuyasha yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"Why not?" Kagome asked coolly.

Inuyasha was seething with anger. Miroku was right about Kagome's life changing beyond his recognition. He turned around and headed to the window, but he didn't leave without leaving his mark on her heart. "I still don't understand how you could believe that I would do such a thing to you after our last day together. I meant everything, but I guess it's to late for you to understand anyway."

He jumped out of the window and returned to the Feudal Era, leaving Kagome with a new broken heart.

_Feudal Era_

Inuyasha stomped into the house and plopped down onto the floor. Miroku and Sango continued with what they were doing calmly, knowing what had happened already.

Sango sighed, knowing that it would be best to ask, even though she knew the answer. "What happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared hard at the floor. "Feh," was his only answer.

Miroku looked over at the poor fool. "You were warned."

"Nobody asked for your input, monk," Inuyasha shot.

Sango became defensive of her husband, "Don't be angry with him. He DID warn you. You were the one who went regardless of what we told you. So don't expect us to pity you."

"Dammit woman! I don't need your pity and I don't need her!" he yelled before standing up and leaving the house.

Aiko walked in with Shippo as Inuyasha left. Aiko had a questioning look on her face, "What was the yelling about?"

"He just needs to blow off some steam. Give him a few hours and then he'll be better," Miroku said.

Sango, who was sweeping during the whole ordeal, leaned her broom against the wall. "I suppose this is the part where we intervene?"

"First, we need to straighten out the situation about Inuyasha and Kikyo," Miroku started. "Inuyasha had gone off somewhere when Kagome left for the well. We'll need his alibi to try and put things together."

"That's true. But why would Kikyo have been found dead only minutes after Kagome left?" Sango asked.

"Kagome said that Inuyasha was with her but I highly doubt that he would kill her," Miroku stated.

Shippo thought he might have figured it out and voiced his opinion. "What if this "Inuyasha" was in fact Naraku?"

Miroku glanced at his hand where the wind scar had been. "That might be. I don't understand why he would go through so much trouble to get rid of Kagome."

"He must have had a reason. If it was him, he was probably the one who killed Kikyo after he had no more use for her." Sango said.

Aiko felt left out so tried her best to come up with a possible answer. "You've always told me that Naraku was after the jewel. I bet he set up the whole thing to get the jewel, and get rid of Kagome and Kikyo at the same time."

Sango's eyes brightened, "Yes, kill two birds with one stone. That's like him to take an easy way out. He must have killed Kikyo when she let her guard down."

"But we still can't be sure if it wasn't really Inuyasha. There might have been some alternate scene in which Inuyasha really did kiss Kikyo. He could have been under some type of spell of hers and made Kagome think he was intentionally hurting her," Shippo added.

"That's true too," Miroku said.

"The only thing we can do is to ask Inuyasha and see what he has to say," Sango declared.

_Present Time_

It had been a day since Kagome and Amaya had returned home. They both laughed and joked about their time there. Amaya felt badly for her mother because she knew that deep down she was crying. Kagome refused to speak about Inuyasha any further after the night he had returned. Amaya just dropped the whole topic all together, figuring it would help her mother to heal faster by not hearing it.

Hojo was supposed to return that day. Kagome just figured that there was a flight delay but was a little worried that he had not called her yet to tell her when he'd be in. She put it off that his cell phone had died or that there was no reception where he was and tried not to upset her any more.

Amaya had started changing the channels looking for a good station to watch. Finally, she stopped at the news since her mother always made her stop there anyways to see what was going on in the world. There was something about a huge power outage all over the area and how it started to cause huge chaos. They were grateful that they were well away from the danger. Amaya set the remote control down and adjusted herself on the couch to get more comfortable. Kagome rested her head on her hand on the arm of the couch.

A scene of a plane crash played on the TV screen. It had crashed into the water. Large yellow rafts could be seen coming from the sides of the plane. Helicopters flew over the crash scene and reporters shouted into their microphones. The whole sight was blurred by the blinding rain, which was accompanied by huge crashed of thunder and a wonderful display of lighting. Rescue boats could be seen entering the area. The plane had started to sink into the watery depths. Reporters shouted louder of how the plane could no longer keep its buoyancy and that all of the passengers were trapped in a metal prison that would soon become their graves.

Kagome felt sorrowed by the depressing scene. She thought about how all of the families of the passengers would feel when they found out about the crash. Instantly, fear overwhelmed her. The phone rang and Amaya ran over to answer it. She brought it over to Kagome, telling her that it was some policeman. Kagome swallowed her heart as she slowly took the phone away from her daughter's grasp.

She had a huge lump in her throat when she answered, "Hello."

"Mrs. Kamata?" a strange voice asked.

"This is she," answered Kagome.

The voice struggled at saying what he had to say, "Mrs. Kamata, I'm very regretful to inform you of this...your husband, Mr. Hojo Kamata, was one of the unfortunates who was unable to escape from a plane crash that happened last night due to all of the power outages. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. You have my condolences."

Kagome could not speak. The only thing that escaped from her was, "How?"

"Mr. Kamata was located in the first class area of the plane. The door at the front of the plane had been jarred shut by the impact. He could not escape in time."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Again, I'm sorry. I must go now Mrs. Kamata."

The phone went dead in Kagome's hand. She turned it off and let it slip from her hand. Amaya had noticed her mother's uneasiness and watched as she carried on a conversation over the phone. She glanced at the TV once more and saw that a list of names of the victims was being displayed on the screen. Amaya stared at the screen as she saw her father's name displayed along with a little picture to the side. She stared at it in disbelief and look to her mother for conformation. Her mother was holding her head in her hands and could be heard whimpering. Kagome looked up and grabbed Amaya, clinging to her for dear life. They both cried together for the rest of the night.

_Feudal Era_

Miroku and his family were all eating dinner when it happened. It had been raining that night, a downpour. Amaya had burst in through the door. She was soaking wet and shivering from the cold. Sango ran to fetch a towel for her as Miroku led her to the fireplace. The towel was draped around her shoulders and fresh warm clothes were handed to her to change into. After she finished changing she returned to the fireplace and sat back down. Immediately, she began to cry.

"Amaya, what has happened? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

Aiko brought her hysterical friend a warm bowl of soup to warm up her chilled body. Amaya's arms shivered as she took the bowl and sipped the soup. "She's ok."

"Then what's wrong? Tell us," Miroku said.

"My...my dad," was all that Amaya could get out.

"What about him?" Miroku questioned.

Amaya took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "He's dead. He died in a plane crash."

Sango frowned, feeling deep sorrow for the young girl, "He died? I'm so sorry Amaya."

"But what's a plane?" Miroku asked.

"It's a huge metal death trap that flies in the air," Amaya said with an angry tone.

Shippo quirked an eyebrow, "A deathtrap?"

Amaya looked at him, knowing he didn't understand her sarcasm. "It's like a huge metal bird that transports people from place to place. There was a huge storm and the power went out so they couldn't see where they were going so they crashed in the ocean."

They all nodded their heads in unison. Miroku grabbed her shoulder, comforting her as best her could. "Where's Kagome? How is she faring with the news?"

Amaya pulled her knees to her chest and looked into the fire. "She was up all night crying. She's asleep right now. I needed someone to talk to, so I came here."

The door, once again, flew open revealing Inuyasha. "I smell her scent. Has she returned?"

Everyone looked up at him. Inuyasha noticed that instead of Kagome, there was her daughter. She must have come alone this time. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sango left the group that was huddled around Amaya. "Inuyasha, it's not the best time for this. The girl is having a very traumatic time at the moment."

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Maybe tonight's the best night for you to go to Kagome. She needs comforting and reassurance right now," Sango said.

"I still don't understand what's going on?"

"Her father died," she said gesturing to Amaya. "I'm sure that Kagome's in the same state, or worse. It's time for you two to make amends. I'm sure that she'll be in more of a listening mood."

Sango had to say no more. Inuyasha left after that, heading to the well.

**---Ah, I'm finished. This sucks because school's started again. Now I won't have as much time to write. Tear. Oh well, I'll try to keep em coming as fast as I can. Happy reading.**

Inuyasha: Finally, Hobo died.

Kagome: He was always so nice to me.

Inuyasha: So you DID like him.

Kagome: No!

Inuyasha: Admit it Kagome. You had feelings for that Hobo guy.

Kagome: No! He just always cared. Plus, can't I feel bad if someone dies?

Inuyasha: Feh, suck it up.

Kagome: (Walks off)

That was rude.

Inuyasha: I didn't want him around her anyways.

Why is this? Maybe you have feelings for her?

Inuyasha: Hell no! I don't like that stupid wench!

Shippo: Kagome! Inuyasha called you stupid!

Inuyasha: What the hell, where did you come from?

Kagome: Sit! Sit! Sit!

Shippo: (Points in Inu size hole and laughs)

**Next Chapter: **More secrets are revealed to the characters. Will Kagome accept Inuyasha back into her heart after she hears the "truth" or will she give him the cold shoulder? How will Amaya react to her troubling situation? And what's up with Aiko and Shippo? Stay tuned!

**P.S.** I accidentally deleted Chapter Five!!!!!!!! Tear! Now I have to redo the whole friggin thing from scratch!!! Please don't kill me!!!!!!! It's not my fault honest! My computer's system crashed and killed EVERYTHING!! E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G!!! So give me a lil while.....Tear......I want it back!!!!


	5. Invigorating Battle

**Back Into The Well **

**By. Seelin**

Disclaimer: He is not mine…If he were…my cats would eat him alive, cuz they are EVIL!

**A/N:** As I said in the last chapter…my computer killed everything. I wish it hadn't. Now it'll take me forever to rewrite it because I'm working on three HUGE essay things for school. So they will take up all of my time.

Shippo: You deleted us?

No, no, no! My computer deleted you.

Inuyasha: (Grabs Shippo's shoulder) It's ok runt. We'll just find somebody else.

NO! I mean…no…you can't. I have you locked up.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? And where would that be?

In the deep realm of my mind.

Shippo: Make me some crayons!

Ok. Here ya go.

Miroku: Think me up a woman.

Uh…no.

Miroku: Why not? You can do anything with your imagination.

Well, I'm looking out for all of the character's best interests.

Inuyasha: Sure.

**Chapter Five:**

**Invigorating Battle**

_Present Time_

Inuyasha opened the window that led into Kagome's old room. He stepped in silently and walked to the door of the room. He peered down the hallway, noticing that there were three other doors leading into unknown rooms. He didn't have any need to go in any of them when he was younger. Slowly, he made his way down the hall, opening the doors and looking for Kagome. He only had to look in one room before he heard her whimper. Any slightest movement could have been detected by his sensitive hearing.

It was the last door in the hallway. He could sense her now. He opened the door with expert care not to make it creak. The room smelled salty from all the tears that had been shed there. He saw Kagome sprawled on the bed, rolling around as if she were having a nightmare. Inuyasha did not doubt this one bit. He walked closer, examining her. She started mumbling incoherent things and violently turned away from him. He could have sworn he heard her mumble his name but he couldn't be sure.

Little did Inuyasha know was that Kagome sensed his demonic powers and it immediately awoke her when he came near her side. Her eyes popped open as she mumbled, "Yasha?" She hesitated and decided not to move. She kept her breathing slow and tried to appear as if she were slumbering.

Inuyasha noticed that she had suddenly calmed down. He turned his back to her and sat down lightly, as to not awaken her. He took in her scent, which flooded his mind of both fond and painful memories. He knew that she could not hear him but he decided to ask her anyway, "Why did you leave?"

"You," was what Inuyasha got in reply.

He turned around slowly, in disbelief that she had actually heard him. He decided to ask her more questions that he needed answers to. "Why?"

Kagome had decided to play along when she heard his question. She actually hoped to rub her pain in his face. "Kikyo."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Kikyo? What about her?"

This appalled Kagome but she calmed herself and continued. "You kissed her."

"K…kissed her?" Inuyasha gulped, not knowing what he was in for.

"Saw you…" Kagome faked, getting angrier by the second.

"You saw me? I wasn't even there!" He exclaimed in low tones.

Kagome could take it no longer. He hurt her and he continued to deny it. "You pompous pig! I saw you and your dead woman making out in the clearing! You even looked at me and smiled when Kikyo paralyzed my body. That's how I knew you were doing it on purpose, you lying snake!"

Inuyasha was surprised that he didn't notice her heavy breathing, even in his confusion. He jumped back a few feet. "Kagome?" He gulped.

"Yes, I've been awake the whole time. Who do you think you are coming back here?!" She yelled.

Inuyasha, instead of being confused, became frustrated and angry, "Now listen here wench! Why the hell would I do that after what happened?"

Kagome wasn't ready for his retaliation, "Well, I saw you. Don't play games with me."

Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger, "Did you forget about Naraku after all of our battles?! Did you forget his power?! Did you forget about my promise to you?!"

Kagome wouldn't stand down, "No, I will never forget your promise. But how you broke that promise will stay burnt in my mind forever. You hurt me Inuyasha! I also remember how you always melted when Kikyo was around, why wouldn't that incident be any different from all the others?"

"Forget it! You'll never realize the truth, will you?" He yelled. "Besides, it should be me forgiving you instead of the other way around."

Kagome sneered, unbelieving of his words, even though they sunk deep, "Whatever Inuyasha. Why's that?"

"No!" he said defensively. "Why should I tell you? You don't even listen to me."

"Listen to you huh?" She asked coldly. "I'm through listening to you. Just leave."

"Fine! And I'm through chasing after you, too!" he yelled as he took off out of the room and out the open window.

Kagome contemplated chasing after him for a second but then decided that he deserved what he got. She could feel the chill flow in from the open window as she walked into her old room. She reached to close it, 'I can't believe Inuyasha came back after all this time. I mean, what was up with that?' She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'I don't really believe that Naraku crap. Besides, he's gone.'

_Feudal Era_

Amaya lay in front of the fireplace, exhausted from crying. Miroku and Sango did their best to console the girl. She whimpered softly in her sleep. Sango rose and went into the bedroom, returning with a blanket in which she laid over Amaya's sleeping form. Amaya moved a little but soon settled back down.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand fondly and beckoned him to follow her. He stood up and followed her into the bedroom where she pushed the sliding door closed. She pushed Miroku down so that he sat on the bed and stared up at her in confusion.

"So," Miroku started, "what's all this about?"

Sango beamed, she had been waiting so long for the right moment to tell him. "I'd wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything that's happened I figured I should wait."

Miroku looked around the room nervously, "Why is that? What's on your mind?"

Sango grabbed his hand and she sat down beside him. She then hugged him tightly.

Miroku's cool came back to him, "Oh, I think I know what it is now." He then gently pushed her down so that she lay on the bed.

"Miroku! Not that!" Sango giggled pushing an eager monk off her.

Miroku sighed, "If not that then what?"

Sango sat up and crawled over to where he now sat on the bed dismayed. "Well, I'm with child now."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Oh, so that's why you've been so moody."

Sango scowled at him but he then let out a nervous laugh. "Hehe, I am kidding. This is wonderful news!"

She immediately put on a smile again and hugged Miroku with all of her might.

Suddenly they heard the door slam shut. Startled, they both went into the living area to see what was awry. When they entered the living area they saw Shippo standing next to the door. He looked at them and then to Amaya with a questioning gaze.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked gesturing to the sleeping girl.

Miroku filled Shippo in before motioning him to sit down in front of the fire.

Shippo nodded, "Oh I see." He glanced around the room, looking for something. "So, where's Aiko?"

"She left for the shrine a little while ago," Sango said. "Why don't you go get her? It's getting late."

Shippo nodded, "Alright. I'll be back soon." He stood up and walked out the door, this time shutting it gently.

_Near the Shrine_

Shippo followed Aiko's scent out to the shrine but when he arrived she wasn't there. Her scent lead him out into the woods. He jumped into the trees, figuring that he'd give her a little friendly scare. He glided from tree branch to tree branch with his demonic stealth. Finally he reached where her scent was the strongest and found her leaning against the same tree he was hiding in.

Aiko looked around, she felt an odd presence but couldn't put her finger on it. She started to hum, something she always did when she was nervous. She thought a nice refreshing walk in the woods would help her relieve all of her stress. She heard the leaves above her rustle and she stepped away from it quickly. _'Calm down. It's just the wind playing tricks with my mind. I hope,'_ Aiko reassured herself. She peered up into the tree just to make sure there was nothing lurking behind the foliage. As she stared at it the leaves moved. Or did they?

Before she could think about it any further something jumped down from the tree. She gasped and fell back. But she never hit the ground. Instead she was in the arms of Shippo. Instantly realizing what had happened she smacked Shippo upside his head.

"You baka! You scared me half to death," she yelled.

Shippo laughed a little, "Calm down I was just messing around."

She turned away from him and folded her arms against her chest, showing her disproval. "You still had no right."

Shippo sighed and grabbed her shoulder, "You're right I'm sorry. What's got you so wound up anyway?"

Aiko turned around to face him and glanced left and right, "I don't know. I've just got this weird feeling that something is here, watching us."

"No, I would smell it if something was out there," Shippo stated.

"Are you sure…because I could of swore that I felt a presence. And it doesn't feel friendly either," Aiko said nervously.

Shippo smiled, "Well in that case, I guess I'll have to protect you then."

Aiko blushed and turned away, "You have been around papa way to much. I suggest you stay away from him for your own good."

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Shippo asked.

Aiko glanced at him. He really had matured since the last time she saw him. His features were much more defined and he was defiantly taller. "You know perfectly well why."

"I guess I do," Shippo stated.

Aiko grabbed his arm, "Since you have offered to protect me, I propose you escort me on my walk through the woods."

"As much as I would like to, your parents want you to come home. So I suppose instead that I will escort you home," said Shippo as he turned her around towards the direction of her house.

"Fine by me," Aiko said happily.

A wind suddenly picked up, stopping the two where they stood. A figure loomed in the shadows, "Not by me it isn't."

Shippo suddenly remembered the strange scent he just picked up, "You again? I thought we defeated you!"

Aiko gripped Shippo's arm tightly in fear. She had left her only means of protection, her bow and arrows, at home. Shippo pushed her behind him and began doing what he told her he would do earlier.

"Why couldn't I pick up your scent? Usually I can smell your stench from miles away," Shippo said.

The figure in the shadows laughed menacingly, "I am much more powerful than you took me for when you last fought me young kitsune."

"Oh really?" Shippo scoffed. "I remember you running off with your tail between your legs."

"Shippo, who is that?" Aiko asked tightening her grip.

Shippo looked back at her briefly, "Just some Naraku wanna be. He followed the stories closely and called for demons to devour his body like Onigumo did." He stared down his foe.

"I don't understand," Aiko said.

"There's no time to explain, Aiko. Now when I give you the signal, I want you to run home and get help," Shippo instructed.

Aiko nodded, "Alright."

The shadowy figure took a step closer, "By all means let her run now. She won't get far, especially with that jewel around her neck. My minions have us surrounded. I will get what I came for."

Aiko shot a glare at the unknown demon, "I may be a girl, but my mother being a demon slayer and my father a monk, I think I know how to protect myself."

Shippo threw an acorn to the ground, which burst into a cloud of smoke, "Run now Aiko!"

Aiko broke into a dead sprint. She used her miko powers to scan the area for lesser demons. She could feel their aura but they made no move to attack her. She continued her run until she reached a clearing. There waiting for her was three disgustingly disfigured rat demons. They all looked as if their extremities were just slapped on. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't unarmed. In fact her mother always made her carry daggers and such things inside her robes. The leader of the rat demons jumped at her without warning, but she was ready for it. She felled it with a single blow from a dagger she produced at the last minute. She clenched two smaller throwing daggers in her hands and chucked them at the remaining demons. She took off running again and could now feel the other demons come out of hiding and give chase. One demon was particularly close to her, right behind her to be exact. She summoned all of her remaining energy to go faster but this demon was much to swift for her to outrun. She felt it jump and she stopped, but it did not assault her. She quickly turned around to find it dead on the ground; the other demons were gone as well. From nowhere Sango dropped from the sky.

"Aiko!" Sango yelled as she ran to her daughter. She was dressed in her demon slayer outfit and had her boomerang slung across her back. "What happened?"

Aiko caught her breath, "Shippo's back there fighting some demon. Its aura is very strong. Hurry and help him, I'll come back with my bow."

"No," her mother said taking her by the shoulders. "It's to dangerous right now. Go home and watch over Amaya. She's there all alone."

"But!" Aiko protested.

"No buts. Just go," Sango said before she ran the direction Aiko had just come from. Up above, Miroku followed from the back of Kirara.

Obeying her mother's orders, Aiko headed towards her house in the village. The village looked deserted but Aiko knew that her parents told everyone to stay inside until the demon threat had been obliterated. She slowed down when she got to her house, everything looked fine. She opened the door and went inside. Amaya was sitting up with the blanket still wrapped around her and stared at Aiko.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked.

Aiko saw her bow and quiver full of arrows and grabbed them. She took a broom from against the wall and threw it to Amaya. "I don't really know myself except that there is some demon out there. Use that if anything happens. I don't know what good it'll do but it's better than nothing."

Amaya eyed the broom in her hands and nodded her approval. They heard a scrapping at the door. Aiko pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the door. Amaya was unsure of her-self but stood erect with the broom up and ready to swing like a baseball bat. The door opened and, unexpectedly, Shippo fell in.

The girls gasped in surprise and Inuyasha pushed open the door more, shoving Shippo's body further inside with his foot. He held Tetsusaiga in the air menacingly. The girls peered inside and saw a horde of the mutated rat demons outside, but there was an exception, they were much larger. Inuyasha seemed to be handling them with ease but they were never ending.

Inuyasha kept them at bay before yelling over his shoulder, "See to him. I found him outside the house surrounded by those things."

Aiko dropped her bow and ran over to Shippo who was unconscious but ok nonetheless. He had broken into a cold sweat so Aiko ran and fetched some water and rags. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was drawn further away from the house due to the onslaught of demons he was facing. With him being distracted, two of the demons slipped into the house unnoticed by the half demon. The girls were to busy with reviving Shippo to see them enter but they did hear the menacing growl. Aiko covered the jewel fragment with her hand, knowing that it was what they were after. Amaya took her broom and held it up protectively. _'Oh gosh. Two demons against a girl with a broom, how ironic…'_ She thought.

Inuyasha noticed that the demons had lured him away from the house and quickly slashed his way threw them to get into the house. He neatly sliced the closest intruding demon in half. With his back turned the horde took their chance and piled onto Inuyasha's back, knocking Tetsusaiga out of his grasp and onto the floor.

The remaining demon lurched forward. When it got close enough Amaya swung the broom at it but it snapped it into many splintered pieces with its jagged teeth. In desperation, she threw the remains of the broom at the demon, but it only angered it. Amaya could see it preparing to jump so when it did, she rolled to the side. When the demon recovered from its failed attempt it turned back to her with a renewed passion. Out of the corner of her eye, Amaya saw the fire glint off of something; the sword. She knew nothing about swords but it would work much better than an old broom. Keeping her eyes on her assailant she grabbed up the sword.

All the while, Inuyasha had a dozen or so mutated rats on top of him, trying to maul him to death. They were no match for him, one slash from his claws and they were done with. When he looked to retrieve his sword he found it in the hands of Kagome's brat. '_What the hell does that wench think she's doing?! It won't do her any…_' Inuyasha was stopped dead in his thoughts.

All of a sudden the sword felt heavier in Amaya's hands. She couldn't hold it up any longer and she let it fall to the floor but still held on to the hilt. Suddenly she saw everything glow around her. It felt like some sort of wind had picked up around her and was blowing throughout her body. Everything tingled and she had the strangest sensation go through her muscles. She felt more aware of her body, more aware of her surroundings, more aware of everything. It seemed like eternity what had actually happened in a few seconds but when the glowing wind ceased to blow she felt more powerful. The old, rusty sword she had picked up had transformed and was much lighter than before. She picked it up and swung it with ease now.

From everyone else's point of view, when Amaya picked up the Tetsusaiga, she and the sword both transformed. After the glowing wind had died down they saw someone new standing before them, wielding the sword. She was different but the same. Her long raven hair was now silver in color. Her eyes were a mixture of brown and gold and her pupils had changed into vertical slits, which dilated and contracted until they adjusted to the light. Her mouth was slightly agape so they could faintly make out small fangs. Her hands now had claws and sitting on the top of her head were two small dog-ears, just like Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha stared at Amaya in disbelief, as did Aiko. The one remaining demon wasted no more time and jumped at Amaya. With her newfound senses, she gracefully decapitated the demon with the sword. After she slew the demon she threw down the Tetsusaiga and fell to her knees. She looked at her clawed fingers and flexed them. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of her hair. The silver color glinted in the light of the fire. She gasped and fell backwards, letting her knees go from under her.

"What…what happened to me?" Amaya asked still looking at her new body.

Aiko left Shippo's side and walked over to her. She examined Amaya's new appearance from head to toe. "I don't know," Aiko answered. "What did happen to you?"

Amaya shook her head confused. Inuyasha was still staring at her when he walked over to get a better look. Aiko and Amaya both looked to him for an answer but he just sat down against the wall, pondering over everything.

All of the other demons that were outside had fled, vanished actually. Aiko hear some noise come from outside and went to check it out. She thought that there might be some stray demon that had been left behind. When she looked she saw her mother and father riding on top of Kirara approaching the house. But there was an extra passenger behind her mother. It was Amaya's mother, Kagome. They arrived at the house and all of Kirara's passengers jumped off and headed into the house. Miroku and Sango entered first, saw Amaya, and gasped. Hearing her friends gasp Kagome pushed them aside and saw what had astonished them. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Inuyasha had stood up and looked questioningly at her. She looked at her daughter and then to Amaya.

"I can explain," were her only words.

**---I told you all I wouldn't have any time to write…it's all sports fault! I swear! It's evil and I apologize for getting this out so late. It will never happen again. So uh…I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Happy Reading!**

Inuyasha: Geez. What'd you do? Die?

No. I've been busy.

Miroku: And what could be more important than us? A boy perhaps?

Actually, graduating is more important at the moment.

Shippo: I thought you forgot about us.

No, no, no. I could never forget.

Inuyasha: Yeah right. Don't let her fool you. She forgot.

Don't tempt me Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood.

Inuyasha: What? It's not my fault you forgot about us.

Uh huh. I wouldn't go there if I were you.

Inuyasha: You did…admit it!

Inuyasha! You need to quit calling Kagome and Sango useless wenches. I don't care what you think, they shouldn't be thrown off the first cliff we come by. And Kagome's not fat.

Kagome & Sango: Inuyasha! (Gives death glare)

He deserves every blow they give out.

**Next Chapter:** Kagome's got some serious explaining to do. Basically this next chapter is an insight into the past. Stay tuned.


	6. Night Rain

**Back Into The Well**

**By. Seelin**

**Chapter Six:**

**Night Rain**

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned our favorite hanyou…then I could pay my way through college. But I don't own him or any of the other characters associated with the anime so I guess I'm stuck with that bill. Yay…

**A/**– Hey guys…laugh dies off I know it's been awhile…Please…just put down all the heavy objects you are tempted to throw at me. Even though I deserve it…I hope this next chappie makes up for it! BTW I don't own the song either. It's by Breaking Benjamin, a totally kick a band. I think it fits well into this chappie cuz…oh…I've said too much already.

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough, wench.

I know…smacks self on hand I'm trying to get with it.

Inuyasha: Feh…what ever. Just get busy with the story; I'm dying to know what happens.

Oh Inuyasha! I knew you had feelings for Kagome.

Inuyasha: That wench! Hell no. I'm just curious about this new enemy. I want you to get to the part where I kick his a.

Inuyasha! Watch your language. You're lucky I edited it out. There might be kids reading this.

Inuyasha: So?

Never mind. Just watch it or I might change my plot up a little bit. By the way, I thought you might want to know this. Shippo was in the other room when you said a few unmentionable words about Kagome. I heard him pitter-patter off a few minutes ago.

Kagome: INUYASHA!

I'm not sure whether it's just me…but she sounds angry. (Loud thump in background)

**Chapter Six:**

**Night Rain**

_Take a photograph_

_It'll be the last_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

_Rain, rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Is it you I want_

_Or just the notion of_

_A heart to wrap around_

_So I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here_

_We're getting closer now_

_We are never sad cause we aren't allowed to be_

_Rain rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do_

_To lie here under you is all_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do_

_To lie here under you is all…_

_Rain rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Rain_

Kagome was wrong. She couldn't explain what had happened. But she knew the explanation that Inuyasha would be after. It had seemed so easy earlier but now she couldn't even make an audible sound. All those years ago when she had thought about what to say to Inuyasha if she ever saw him again had completely left her. She could feel a tear running down her cheek as she looked at her daughter and then her former lover.

Amaya sat up and saw her mom crying yet again but now she finally…well…almost understood why. Inuyasha's stern gaze never left Kagome for a moment until impatience got the better of him. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her arms, shaking her fiercely.

"Tell me now Kagome. Explain to me what this is all about." Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome shook her head weakly, tears starting to flow more freely now.

Miroku tried to calm Inuyasha down by gently grasping his shoulder, "Inuyasha, I don't think this is the best way to go about it."

Inuyasha shrugged away from the monk, "No, Kagome needs to tell me everything. And she needs to tell me everything now."

He never took his eyes off of her. Kagome still did not speak so Inuyasha angrily pulled her into his arms and took off outside so that they might talk alone.

Inuyasha had brought her to the edge of the forest and had sat her against the trunk of a huge old tree. Tears continued to pour out of Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha smoothed her hair and tried to wipe tears away. He sighed, sat down next to her, and took her into his arms. Kagome clenched at his haori and cried openly while Inuyasha stroked her hair. She had always hated crying in front of Inuyasha but it could not be helped at the moment. All of the pain and sorrow accumulated over the years was all coming out at once. Even though Inuyasha wasn't the type to handle emotional outbursts very well he didn't seem to have any trouble comforting Kagome.

"Kagome, please tell me. Why did you leave?" He asked in a soothing tone.

She sniffled and pulled herself out of Inuyasha's warm embrace. "I was hurt and confused."

"That makes no sense Kagome. I did nothing to hurt you and you still do not believe me. I'm the one who should be hurt." He said.

Kagome let out a small laugh, "I thought you were done chasing me?"

Inuyasha sighed and lifted Kagome's chin up, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, after this I am. But I am giving you this one last chance."

"Ha! A last chance. Funny how the circumstances have turned around. Last I remember it was I who was giving you one last chance."

"Yea. But I wasn't going to let that one slip away like I did all the others."

"It just seemed so real. Just like all the other times and I was young and..." Kagome trailed off. She moved her chin from Inuyasha's grasp so that she wouldn't have to face him.

"Kagome, quit it and forget that all that happened. None of it was real and somehow I will prove it to you, but for now just tell me what's up with your kid," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome turned away but Inuyasha grabbed her arms and turned her back around and held her. "Just tell me," he said softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes but they didn't flow. She turned her head, the only way she could get out of looking at Inuyasha but he let go of one of her arms and gently turned it back so that she was looking into his eyes. The golden orbs flickered with unnatural emotions, concern and sorrow.

"Amaya, just the name should tell you everything you need to know," she told him.

He let go of her and quietly pondered the statement before looking back at her in confusion. "That doesn't...it can't...it's not..."

Kagome looked up at him, this time without tears. "Well, believe it or not it is true or else those events would never have taken place. I couldn't come back because of it. I didn't want to endanger her or you. I did what I did because I had to."

"Even getting together with that Hobo guy," Inuyasha scoffed.

"After all these years you are still as jealous as ever. But I only did that so I wouldn't ruin my family's name and so she wouldn't go hungry. I didn't want people to know that I had gone out and gotten myself pregnant before being married. So...with Hojo being compliant, we married and that's how it's been ever since. Well other than the fact that with him around I was able to finish school and go to college and finally accomplish something in my life."

"You know Kagome," Inuyasha's words were hard yet soft, "together we could have accomplished something just as great."

"Oh and what's that? Completing the sacred jewel so you could be a full-fledged demon! How is that an accomplishment? Maybe for you but it's not what I wanted." Kagome was shocked at his words.She stood up and started walking away, leaving him to himself.

Inuyasha stood up as well but he didn't chase after her. "I told you I was finished chasing you. But just so you know that's not what I meant. The accomplishment I was talking about was a family. A happy family, something I knew you had wanted and something you knew I had wanted as well." He jumped off into the trees after he was finished speaking.

Kagome turned slowly, only to find once more that he had already disappeared. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. It seemed so hard to believe him but she longed for nothing more. _'What do I want anymore than just to be happy? I only seem to be ruining it for myself. Damn it Inuyasha, why does this have to be so hard? I just don't want to get hurt anymore...Maybe I should...no,' _Kagome stopped herself from thinking about it any further. She walked back over to the tree where they had been and sat down.

Little did she know that she was being watched.

- -Hi guys...so...are you reading this? I'm gonna post this part. Review if you are and I'll post up the rest. I know it's been awhile but I'm not gonna continue a story that no one's going to read...even though it's my own fault. Hehehe. So review if you want this finished!

Seelin


End file.
